


A Frivolous Allocation of Resources

by Flynne



Series: Thaddeus Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynne/pseuds/Flynne
Summary: It's late and Thad is bored. Lucky for him, Gil is still awake. Although when Kallo gave Thaddeus the hack codes for the Tempest, this is probably not what he had in mind.





	A Frivolous Allocation of Resources

The annoying thing about doors on the _Tempest_ was that you couldn’t just open them partway and peek out. Thad pressed himself against the wall of his room as his door slid open, then cautiously leaned forward to glance into the hall. This far into the night cycle, most of the crew was asleep, and the coast was clear. Holding his towel securely around his waist with one hand, he darted the short distance to the bathroom, slipping in silently on bare feet.

The noise of running water drowned out the hiss of hydraulics as the door opened and shut behind him. Smirking to himself, Thad locked it and padded toward the shower, poking his head around the corner as he rapped his knuckles on the wall. “Knock, knock.”

 _“Holy shit!”_ Gil yelped, banging his elbow on the shower wall as he spun around. “Thad, what the hell?”

Thad grinned at him unrepentantly. “Thought you might want company.”

Gil rolled his eyes, rubbing his sore arm before ducking his head under the water to finish rinsing the suds from his hair. “As fun as that might sound, I’m almost at my time limit and the water’s starting to get cold.”

“What, you don’t think I can keep you warm?”

Gil grimaced. “Ugh, that’s a terrible line. You really thought that would work?”

Thad fired up his omni-tool. “Oh, ye of little faith.” He typed in a quick sequence of commands, and then the steam in the air grew thicker as fresh hot water came from the showerhead.

A surprised chuckle tumbled out of Gil’s chest. “Well, then. I stand corrected.” He gave Thad a lopsided smile. “Guess you’re in luck. Apparently I’ve got a few minutes I can spare.” Thad dropped the towel and stepped inside.

Gil huffed a laugh. “Hang on. There’s really not much water coming out of this thing. As long as you’ve got your fancy little override, we may as well make the most of it.” He moved into Thad’s space, reaching past him to turn the handle for the other showerhead.

Thad tugged out his hair tie and shook his ponytail down as the water washed over him. “Just how much room do you think we’re going to take up?”

Gil winked and put his hand on Thad’s back, palm between his shoulders. “You never know.” He pulled Thad along with him as he stepped backward toward the wall of the shower alcove, lifting his other hand to brush the wet blond bangs away from Thad’s eyes. Thad smiled, leaning into the touch before moving forward to close the distance between them, but almost immediately Gil mumbled “Mmf! Hold on!” against his mouth and pulled back. “Please tell me you locked the door.”

It was Thad’s turn to roll his eyes. “Pff. Of course I did.”

“Both of them?”

“…Shit.”

Gil laughed as Thad scrambled out of the shower and skidded over the tile to lock the door to the crew’s quarters. He smirked at him from the shower entrance. “Nicely done, very smooth.”

Thad stuck out his tongue and lightly shoulder-checked him. “Move over, it’s cold out here.”

Gil chuckled again and stepped back to let him into the warm, steam-filled stall. “How’d you know about that little hot water hack, anyhow?”

“Kallo, actually,” he replied as he drew near. “Though somehow I don’t think this is what he had in mind when he told me about it.”

Gil groaned theatrically and pushed him away. “All right, that’s it! Get out, you’ve killed the mood. I’m thinking about Kallo in the shower and now it’s all over.”

Thad laughed and pushed back, catching hold of him with a fervent kiss that sent both of them stumbling back against the wall. When he lifted his head, he leaned his forehead against Gil’s, grinning at him as he watched him catch his breath. “Who are you thinking about _now?_ ”

Gil blinked water from his eyes. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was a low growl. “Always so smug, damn you.” He curled his hand around the back of Thad’s neck and reeled him in.


End file.
